1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an occlusion simulator for dental prostheses reproducing the mandible motions.
2. Prior Art
Presently, prosthodontists use simple hinged occlusion systems, allowing vertical motion, in some cases supplemented by a diduction motion transmitted by the model reproducing the upper maxillary. The propulsion motion is reproduced as well by forward motion of the upper model through relatively complicated mechanisms.